History of Magic Timeline
Before 1000 *The Annual broom race, held in Sweden, begins in the 10th century. *Magic is integrated into society and wizards are held in esteem. *Egyptian wizards put curses on tombs. *962 - Primitive Broomsticks are first used for transport. *993 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. 11th Century *Helena Ravenclaw steals her mother's diadem and flees Britain. After hiding the diadem inside of a tree in Albania, she is killed by The Bloody Baron, who then commits suicide. Rowena Ravenclaw passes away not long afterwards. *Gertie Keddle watches and writes about one of the first primitive games of Quidditch. *A Gaelic poem on Creaothceann is written. 12th Century ' ' *Goodwin Kneen writes a letter to his cousin Olaf describing an early form of the game "Kwidditch" which is later interpreted by Cygnus Black. *1105 - Stichstock's Gunther der Gewalttatige' ist der Gewinner (Gunther the Violent is the Winner) is painted. It is now owned by Cygnus Black and is kept in Hogsmeade. *1107 - Guthrie Lochrin writes about the discomfort of riding brooms. *1163 - The Quidditch team Puddlemere United is formed. 13th Century *The Black family tree tapestry is made by early members of the House of Black. *1203 - The Quidditch team Holyhead Harpies is formed. *1269 - Barberus Bragge becomes Chief of the Wizards' Council. The Golden Snidget is introduced as part of the game of Quidditch. At a Quidditch match, Bragge released a Golden Snidget and offered fifteen Dinars to whichever player caught it; this proved so popular that a new position was added to Quidditch teams, the "Hunter", whose sole task was to catch a Golden Snidget released onto the pitch during the game. *1289 - The International Warlocks' Convention is held. *1291 - The Quidditch team Kenmare Kestrels is formed. *1295 - The Quidditch team Pride of Portree is formed. *1294 - The Triwizard Tournament is established. *1296 - A Manticore savages a person. The beast is unable to be captured due to its ferocity, and escapes execution. 14th Century *Witch burnings increase because of Muggle fear of magic. *The German broom game Stichstock dies out. *Bowman Wright invents the Golden Snitch as a replacement for the now endangered Golden Snidget. *Burdock Muldoon is made Chief of the Wizards' Council. *Elfrida Clagg succeeds Burdock Muldoon as Chief of the Wizards' Council. *1312 - The Wimbourne Wasps Quidditch team is formed. *1325 - The Sorting Hat of Hogwarts is stolen and substituted by a group of delinquent students *1357 - Cyprian Youdle becomes the first Quidditch referee known to have died during a Quidditch match. *1362 - The Wizards' Council bans all Quidditch matches within 50 miles of a town or village. *1968 - The Wizards' Council bans all Quidditch matches within 100 miles of a town or village. *1385 - First recorded Quidditch match in Ireland. *1398 - Zacharias Mumps writes a description of what resembles modern day Quidditch. 15th Century *Gifford Ollerton kills the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton *Quidditch takes up increased popularity in Europe *Beater's bats are enchanted to make their swing more powerful *1402 - The Caerphilly Catapults Quidditch team is formed. *1419 - The Wizards' Council issues it's famously worded decree in relation as to where a game of Quidditch may be played. *1422 - The Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch team is formed. *1422 - Lisette de Lapin is convicted of practicing witchcraft by Muggles. However, she disappears from her prison cell the evening before her scheduled execution. *1426 - The Mnemosyne Clinic for Memory Modification opens. *1430 - Alberta Toothill wins the All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition. *1473 - First Quidditch World Cup is played between Flanders and Transylvania, during which all 700 possible Quidditch fouls are committed. *1492 - Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington is executed on October 31st; even after 45 blows with an axe, his head remains attached to his neck. He returns after his death as a ghost. 16th Century *Quidditch Beaters experiment with iron versus lead Bludgers. *1500 - The Leaky Cauldron is built by Daisy Dodderidge *1520 - The Tutshill Tornadoes Quidditch team is formed *1538 - Quidditch players were banned from using their wands against opposing teams. 17th Century "By the seventeenth century, any witch or wizard who chose to fraternize with Muggles became suspect, even an outcast in his or her own community." - Cygnus Black *Quidditch is introduced to North America (causing anti-wizard sentiment) and New Zealand. *1612 - The Goblin Rebellion of 1612 takes place in the vicinity of Hogsmeade, the village serving as the wizard headquarters. *1612 - The Appleby Arrows Quidditch team is founded. *1631 - The Ministry of Magic bans all magical beings other than wizards and witches from carrying a wand *1637 - The Werewolf Code of Conduct is written. *1652 - The European Cup is created so that a league with only European Nations exists. *1666 - The Great Fire of London razes much of the city. While the common belief among Muggles is that the fire started in a bakery on Pudding Lane, the actual cause was a young Welsh Green Dragon kept in the basement of the house next door. *1674 - The British and Irish Quidditch League is formed. *1689 - The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is first signed. *1692 - The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is passed. 18th Century *Quidditch is introduced to Australia. *The game Quodpot is created by Abraham Peasegood. *1709 - The Warlock's Convention outlaws Dragon breeding. *1711 - Quaffles are first colored red to make them distinguishable during a muddy winter. *1717 - The Killing, Cruciatus, and Imperius Curses are first considered Unforgivable by the Ministry of Magic. *1722 - Dilys Derwent starts her career as a St. Mungo's Healer. *1737 - The Miserable Female Gargoyle is placed on its plinth in the Transfiguration Courtyard, at Hogwarts Castle. *1741 - Dilys Derwent becomes Headmistress at Hogwarts. *1749 - A breach in the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy involving Vampires is contained, and safety concerns are met with new laws. *1750 - The Department of Magical Games and Sports is established. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is changed, adding Clause 73 to the code: "Each nation is responsible for keeping the Magical Creatures within their nation secret from Muggles." *1750 - Gladrags Wizardwear is founded. *1762 - The extremely dangerous Scottish game Creaothceann is outlawed. *1768 - Dilys Derwent retires as Headmistress of Hogwarts. *1782 - Flavius Belby discovers the Lethifold and survives its attack. *1792 - A Cockatrice escapes during a Triwizard Tournament and injures three judges. *1794 - The first recorded sighting of an Acromantula is in Borneo. *1799 - A Ukranian Ironbelly Dragon carries off a Muggle sailing boat with no one on-board. 19th Century *The Shrake is created in the early 1800's *1802 - A Norwegian Ridgeback is reported to have carried off a Whale Calf of the coast of Norway. *1811 - Artemisia Lufkin is replaced by Grogan Stump as Minister for Magic. *1814 - The Banchory Bangers are banned from playing Quidditch after breaching Department of Magical Games and Sports regulations. *1819 - Grogan Stump term as Minister for Magic ends. *1820 - Elliot Smethwyck invents the Cushioning Charm for Broomsticks. *1836 - Xavier Rastrick Vanishes. *1865 - The shop Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley is established. *1865 - Faris Spavin becomes Minister for Magic. *1865 - The Ministry of Magic agrees to leave Gringotts entirely in Goblin control. *1867 - The last time a Hogwarts student found the secret room behind a stained-glass Hogwarts crest on the Training Grounds until Cygnus Black did in 1971. *1875 - Gripping Charms are discovered, revolutionizing the design of the Quaffle. *1875 - The Ministry of Magic passes the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. *1879 - Elias Grimstone creates the Oakshaft 79 Broomstick. *1883 - Hoops replace baskets as Quidditch Goal Posts. *1884 - A snitch escapes during a Quidditch game on Bodmin Moor. Wizards to this day believe it still lives wild on the Moor. *1884 - Stooging is outlawed in Quidditch. *1892 - The Chudley Cannons win the Cup in the British and Irish League, the last cup they have ever won. *1894 - The tradition of shooting arrows into the air to celebrate an Appleby Arrows goal is banned after a referee is pierced through the nose by one arrow. *1899 - The Witches' League is founded. 20th Century *Roderick Plumpton leads the Tutshill Tornados to five British and Irish League wins. *Faris Spavin retires being Minister for Magic. *1901 - The Moontrimmer broom is created by Gladys Boothby. *1902 - A performance of Musidora Barkwith's Wizarding Suite blows off the roof of Ackerley Town Hall. *1921 - Roderick Plumpton makes the fastest ever capture of the Golden Snitch - three and a half seconds. *1925 - Armando Dippet is declared Headmaster of Hogwarts. *1926 - The Cleansweep Broom Company is founded. *1929 - The Comet Broom Company is created by Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton. They release the Comet 140 as their first product. *1932 - The Ilfracombe Incident occurs. *1932 - The Vratsa Vultures are defeated by the Appleby Arrows in a sixteen hour match, considered by many Arrows fans to be their finest hour. *1934 - McSpratts is established. *1935 - The first Atlantic broom crossing by Jocunda Sykes. *1938 - The Comet Trading Company releases the Comet 180. *1947 - The Werewolf Register is introduced. *1949 - A hippocampus is caught by Merpeople off the coast of Scotland. *1952 - The Swiftstick racing broom is released. *1955 - The Shooting Star broom is introduced. *1956 - The Caerphilly Catapults defeat the Karasjok Kites to win the European Cup. *1956 - Armando Dippet's tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts ends and Albus Dumbledore becomes the new Headmaster. *1965 - The Ban on Experimental Breeding is enacted. *1967 - The Nimbus Racing Broom Company is formed.